As disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 190226/1984, when a bivalent or tervalent iron salt to be obtained by introducing a tervalent iron salt to a large amount of strongly alkaline aqueous solution or by introducing a bivalent iron salt into a large amount of strongly acidic aqueous solution is dissolved in water, it converts the water to a specific nonionic reaction system. It is also known that such salt inhibits various ionic reactions which occur in ordinary water systems and exhibits specific and even miraculous actions and effects against the objects to be treated. In other words, it is known that such iron salts exhibit antiseptic actions, metal corrosion inhibitory actions and soil trouble removing actions as well as physiological actions such as antivirus actions, antitumor actions and immunological actions.
It is true that the bivalent or tervalent iron salts have excellent properties as described above. However, the bivalent iron salts suffer a problem that they are particularly susceptible to oxidation and cannot maintain their original excellent properties since their effects are halved after one month from production, which has been a serious problem in practical applications.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a bivalent iron compound that overcomes the above problem and is capable of exhibiting the excellent properties as described above over a long time.